1. Field of the Invention
The present is directed to a process for controlling hyperlipidemia. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for controlling hyperlipidemia by treatment with a class of compounds comprising 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidine and substituted 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidines.
2. Backround of the Prior Art
Hyperlipidemia, a condition associated with elevated serum cholesterol, phospholipid and/or triglycerides blood levels, is the base cause of a whole class of illnesses which exact a terrible toll in death and infirmity as well as economic loss associated with lost productive activity and expensive medical treatment. It is only necessary to mention one of the most serious conditions known in man, athereosclerosis, probably the most serious of the hypolidemic induced diseases, to appreciate the importance of developing treatment regimes that are effective in controlling this condition.
Because of the importance of hyperlipidemia, many compounds have been proposed to lower serum cholesterol, phospholipid and triglyceride blood levels in mammals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,303 discloses a novel class of N-benzoyl and N-benzoylsulfamates as well as benzoylsulfonamides useful in this application.
Another class of compound disclosed as useful in reducing serum cholesterol and triglycerides blood levels in mammals is U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,417. This patent describes the use of cyclic imides, diones, reduced diones and analogs thereof useful in this application.
The compound 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidine is known in the art. A process for its manufacture is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,465. This patent identifies the compound by another name, 6,7-dihydro-5H-dibenz(c,e)azepine. This patent refers to a still earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,484, which disclose a class of tricyclic amines which includes this compound recited to be useful as a therapeutic agent in the treatment of epinephrine.
An electrochemical process for the preparation of 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidine is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,337. The patent indicates that this compound is useful as an intermediate in the manufacture of 6-allyl-6,7-dihydro-5H-dibenz(c,e)azepine. The latter compound is recited as having utility as a medicinal adrenergic blocking agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,966 sets forth still another method of making 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidine and related compounds which are again recited to be useful in inhibiting or reversing the physiological effect of epinephrine.
Yet still another process for making this class of compounds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,283 which states that the 6-substituted 6,7-dihydro-5H-dibenz-(c,e)-azepin is useful as sympatholytic agent.
The compound 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidin-2-one is also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,414 and 3,668,232 both disclose this compound whose utility can be implied from the teachings of the patent. That is, hydrolysis of this compound yields the corresponding amino acid which is useful in producing azepines which can be used to inhibit or reverse the physiological effect of epinephrine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,201 discloses a whole class of novel substituted 3,4,5,6-dibenzohomopiperidin-2-ones denoted in the patent as dibenzo(c,e)azepin-5-ones. The '201 patent recites that these compounds have potent anti-inflammatory, anti-pyretic and analgesic properties.
The above remarks establish the continuing need for newer and more effective compounds in the treatment of hyperlipidemic disorders.